


Seguindo Cassandra

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode: s01e10 And the Loom of Fate, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela seguiria Cassandra não importa o que acontecesse.





	Seguindo Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Following Cassandra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835289) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #047 - fight (luta).

Ela seguiria Cassandra não importa o que acontecesse, e se Cassandra quisesse seguir lutando, para salvar tantas pessoas quanto fosse possível, então Lamia iria lutar ao lado dela. Se a escolha fosse sua, elas usariam o que Morgan le Fey ensinou a Cassandra e fugiriam para outra realidade, só as duas, deixando tudo para trás, mas Cassandra ainda era uma bibliotecária no fundo do coração, e ela queria ficar, e Lamia sempre lhe daria tudo o que ela desejasse. Elas iriam morrer, disso Lamia tinha certeza, mas era melhor morrer lutando ao lado de Cassandra do que viver sem ela.


End file.
